


i go crazy sometimes, can you believe it?

by howlingautumn (orphan_account)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Thorin-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/howlingautumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin Oakenshield and Bilbo Baggins have a long talk under the stars. Well, it feels long . . . I suppose that is relativity for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i go crazy sometimes, can you believe it?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! This is just a very short piece that was sitting in my drafts. I've wanted to experiment writing in a few more fandoms but won't abandon my other fics! I hope you stick with me!
> 
> Anyway, this was inspired by Ben Rector's "When I'm With You".

They sit on a rock facing the full moon. 

Bilbo is smoking his pipe, quietly, and Thorin wishes him to speak, but cannot find the words inside himself to say it. He settles for lighting his pipe as well, the pipeweed fragrant and homely in the night air. He allows himself to tip his head back to the sky, letting the stars see his face for the first time in a long time. So peaceful is the halfling's presence beside him. 

It takes a few minutes, but the Burglar finally speaks, "Hm, Thorin, may I ask you a question?"

The King Under the Mountain does not look at him when he says, "Yes."

"Do . . . do . . . do you feel this?" 

Mahal, Thorin Oakenshield is drunk on Bilbo Baggins. He is beautiful and kind and selfless and Thorin is his antithesis. He always has been. Each time they have this conversation he cannot bring himself to say but this, this last, last time he will. He will be honest. 

"Bilbo Baggins, I have felt every moment with you since our beginning. I feel every ounce of your life. You complete my story. This is our last chance, you see? I will not fail to you this time. I will not fail you this time." 

He turns slowly to see his reaction. But, where Bilbo Baggins once sat, there is nothing but a pile of ash. 

 

Thorin wakes up in the healer's tent days after the Battle. "Where is he, Oin? Where is the Burglar." 

Oin lays his hand on Thorin's forehead, "Durin . . .  I . . . I'm sorry, Thorin." 

 

_I go crazy sometimes, can you believe it?_

 

Yes, yes, I can. 


End file.
